


Not Every Night Can Be Prom Night

by misslmf



Series: x reddie fics x [5]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), And a lot of Kissing, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angst/Comfort, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Minor benverly, Minor stenbrough, Rated T for Trashmouth, Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, The Losers Club (IT) All Appear, The Losers Club (IT) Love Each Other, and I love The Losers Club (IT), because Bowers is the worst, but angst too, fluffiest fluff i’ve ever written, senior prom, set in 2019, the best au It could have, they’re 18 and seniors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 18:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslmf/pseuds/misslmf
Summary: The Losers Club go to their senior prom and try to have a great time.Richie just wants to dance with his boyfriendbut sometimes life (and certain terrible people) just get in the way.——there is some homophobic language in this used by Bowers so please be aware, and also average swear word mature language because these children have the worst potty mouths
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Original Female Character(s), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: x reddie fics x [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529522
Kudos: 74





	Not Every Night Can Be Prom Night

Eddie was standing at the bottom of his staircase, groaning as his mother took countless pictures of him in his deep blue suit with a white shirt and fiddled with his - previously perfectly placed - bow tie. He had already been given a thousand different health talks with her and what to do if someone had alcohol, but every single one of them had ended with how _'such a handsome young man like you will make a girl very lucky some day'_. It really was a struggle to not dissolve into laughter at that one. If only she knew that Richie was just outside in his own suit, hiding in a bush, waiting very patiently for him to come out. Eddie knew how much his mother hated Richie so there was no way he would ever be let into the Kaspbrak household while she was in.

"Ma, I really need to go, I'll be late." He huffed, dodging past her and slipping into his dress shoes. "See you later, don't wait up for me!" And with those words, he ran out the front door, ignoring her shouts with a smirk. The moment the door shut he untied the tie and opened the top few buttons of his shirt.

He made a beeline for the flowery bush that stood tall and proud beside his driveway, and he crouched down to look inside - a few months ago when Eddie's mom had been at work he had somehow managed to cave out a space inside big enough for someone to sit (and/or hide) in. And just as planned, Richie Tozier was sitting there on his knees, holding a bouquet of flowers in his hands and a grin plastered on his face. Eddie gave a fond smile when Richie blew a kiss, knowing to still be quiet as Mrs K was most likely somehow listening. Richie handed over a pair of white sneakers and took the bow tie that was hanging weakly between his fingers and after he put them on, Eddie grabbed his hand, hauled him out of the bush and hurried off down the street with him, laughing and not stopping until the house was out of sight (not before noting Richie's black pinstripe suit and filing away how hot he looked in that for later). Then, Eddie took the flowers and kissed Richie.

"Happy senior prom, my love." Richie whispered against his lips, making Eddie turn pink. "I can't believe I'm here with you right now."

"I know," Eddie breathed out, his eyes shut as he took in what it felt like to be held so gently and so lovingly by another person. Richie knew just how to handle him so it wasn't too overbearing like his mother, but still enough to show him how much he cared. "I feel so lucky."

"We both are baby." Richie wrapped his arms around Eddie's waist and revelled in the feeling of Eddie's around his neck. He pulled him in for a kiss and this time they took it deeper. Eddie sighed and got impossibly closer to Richie, standing on his tip-toes. Richie squeezed him tighter and moved his face away. Before Eddie could protest too much, his words died in his throat when Richie placed a kiss to his neck. He fisted the back of Richie's black blazer, knowing that he wouldn't mind too much if it got a bit wrinkled as he leaned his head back and his eyes fluttered shut and-

"HEY!" A girl's voice yelled from across the street.

Eddie moaned and stomped his foot when Richie laughed and stepped back from him. They both looked to the left of them and saw a faded red pickup truck parked not far from where the two of them were stood on the kerb. They could see Beverly standing in the bed wearing a short light lavender dress with pink sequins on the bodice that sparkled under the street lamp above them, balancing on a pair of silver heels. Ben was laughing and tugging on her hand, trying to get her to sit back down; he was wearing a navy blue blazer with a black t-shirt underneath, a pair of matching trousers and black loafers, looking amazingly confident in those clothes in a way that Eddie had never seen before. Mike was in the drivers seat, his arm waving out the window, and Bill and Stan were sitting next to him in the passenger seats. Eddie had seen their outfits already; Mike was in pair of black trousers, a black t-shirt and a white blazer, Stan was wearing an almost identical suit to Richie (something he did _not_ appreciate but Richie thought was hilarious) and Bill was wearing a completely black suit, complete with a long black tie (and Eddie had to admit that Stan's face when Bill had walked out of the changing room in that outfit was absolutely priceless).

"Come on, let's go!" Richie ran to the pickup truck and jumped up, swinging his legs over the edge in one movement. Eddie rolled his eyes and held up his hands to be lifted over. And not before too long, he was sat next to Bev, laughing with his friends and swatting Richie when he tried to sneak a cigarette after saying that he wouldn't have one all night.

While Eddie sat in the back of the truck and the wind blew through his hair he realised that he really was super fucking lucky. He had five amazing friends that cared about him just as much as he cared about them, a gorgeous boyfriend who he loved with all his heart and who was someone he knew he could be himself around, and a life that allowed him to just spend time with his friends, messing around in the quarry and playing in the Barrens just like they had done since they were kids. Richie, Bev and Ben were falling over themselves laughing and joking with each other and Eddie could hear Mike and Bill shouting along to a song that was playing on the stereo while Stan shouted at them to shut up through his giggles. Eddie couldn't do much more but just smile stupidly. It wasn't until Richie grabbed his hand and yanked him forward onto his lap when Eddie started joining into their pre-prom festivities.

"We're here bitches!" Bev leapt up again after fifteen minutes longer of driving. "Let's blow the ROOF OFF THIS PLACE!" She roared like a battle cry, jumping off the truck. Ben jumped after her and pulled her into his arms, lifting her up and blowing raspberries into her necks as she screeched kicking her legs like a kid would. Just the two of them being adorable as usual.

Bill was walking backwards towards the school gym, both of his hands craddling Stan's face as he whispered words to him. Stan was red as a tomato and was rolling his eyes every now and then (again, two people being adorable as usual). And Mike was rushing to get inside as soon as possible to find his date who was waiting for him inside. Richie was still sitting in front of Eddie in the back of the truck, looking at him fondly and Eddie was sure that his face was exactly the same.

"Hey baby." Richie moved so he was sitting next to Eddie. "Ready to go in?"

"Yeah, yeah." Eddie nodded a few times, looking at his and Richie's hands that were linked together. He leaned his head on Richie's shoulder and sighed again, shutting his eyes. He was so content that he honestly felt like he could fall asleep. "I could just stay here forever with you, under the stars."

"God your so fucking corny man." Richie snorted, putting his head on top of Eddie's. "I love you."

"I love you too Rich." He said. "So much."

Richie shrugged Eddie's head away from his shoulder and rested his hand on Eddie's cheek, then leaned down and pressed his lips to Eddie's. He responded eagerly and lunged forward, practically sitting on Richie as he kissed back excitedly. Richie could feel him smiling under the kiss and his heart pretty much exploded. He mumbled Richie's name every time they separated even the smallest amount and it was like Eddie was starving. Although they'd kissed only half an hour ago, he felt like he hadn't felt Richie's lips of his own for days. And that was not something that was just allowed to happen.

"Eds, you're gonna mess up my suit." Richie chuckled as he saw how tightly it was being gripped by the boy who looked like he was trying to climb on top of him.

"I'll buy you a new one." Eddie said breathily as he went to push the jacket completely off of Richie's shoulders.

"Hey, y-you two r-r-rabbits in there!" Bill's loud voice rang out from the other side of the school parking lot. "G-Ge-Get out of the d-ah-ahmn truck and get i-in here!"

"I'm going to kill your friends." Eddie huffed, standing up and climbing down from the bed of the truck.

_"Our _friends you mean." Richie shook his head while Eddie grumbled about the rest of the Losers being cockblocks, sliding down the truck and straightening his suit jacket. 

"You know, depending on how this night goes, I'm not so sure about that." Eddie said, allowing himself to be dragged across the lot. "I think I'd rather be making out with my boyfriend than standing in a gym mostly full of people I hate."

"Really?" Richie said, leaning close and narrowing his eyes. Eddie could see an incoming joke and he honestly contemplated running. "You'd want to make out with me amongst all the dirt and rust and bacteria in that truck? You know, I think I saw some iron tools back there. I hope you've had you tetanus shot-"

"Shut up!" Eddie shouted, pushing him away while Richie laughed hysterically next to him. "You're such a douchebag!"

As it turns out, the prom was actually really fun. Eddie didn't think he'd enjoyed being surrounded by a bunch of sweaty 18 year olds but when he forgot that all of them were there, it was just like dancing around the quarry with his friends, bouncing up and down to stupid music and shoving each other in different directions. Sure, it was loud but Bev and Richie's cackling could be heard above any volume of music. He really thought that he'd finally be able to enjoy one of these dumb-ass proms - which was very lucky considering it was his last chance. But maybe that was why he was having fun. He always had that deep down reminder that high school was ending. That he and his friends were going to college soon after. And he was determined to get as much Loser Club time as possible. So he did forget. He forgot about the people, he forgot about the looks that they were getting and he forgot about the stupid awful trap music that was being played behind them. They were all irrelevant compared to the fun he was trying to have with his friends.

Until they played a slow song. That's when it went to shit.

Ben and Bev of course split off to slow dance with each other, as did Mike and his date, and Bill and Stan went outside to get some fresh air together - although Eddie had a pretty good idea of what they were actually doing. He had actually been planning on asking Richie if he wanted to do the same thing, but when he spun round on his heel to talk, he saw that Richie was standing there, his eyes flitting around nervously but one hand held out towards him.

"Care for a dance my angel?" He said lowly, offering his arm.

"Richie..." Eddie began, wringing his hands together, something he did when he got anxious.

"I know what you're gonna say Eds but look around!" Richie turned in a circle and held his arms out. No one reacted to what he did as they were all too wrapped up in each other. "No one is going to pay attention to us!"

Eddie bit his lip and looked around. It was true. They could pull it off. But he was still so nervous. Despite it being 2019, it was still Derry. Small towns like their own weren't great with people like them.

But the look on Richie's face; hopeful and slightly desperate, made Eddie feel guilty. So without over-thinking too much, he stepped forward and took the hand, wrapping his arms around Richie's neck and feeling Richie wrap his around his waist, the same way they had done earlier on that night. And for a while, the dance was good. Eddie tucked his head in the crook between Richie's neck and shoulder and breathed in the scent that was so distinctly Richie. With the music playing quietly in the background and all of the loud chatter fading, it felt like they were the only two in the world, rocking back and forth. And Eddie believed that maybe one day he would be able to happily walk down the street hand in hand with the love of his life and no one around him whispering, or staring or laughing and jeering horrible names. But with every good moment, it seemed a dickhead just had to come along and ruin it.

"Aw, if it isn't the resident fairies."

Eddie whipped round, stumbling away from Richie and flinching when he saw that it was Henry Bowers who had just whispered in his ear. Richie immediately slid in front of Eddie protectively and scowled.

"Who the fuck even let you in here?" He growled, trying not to make too much noise and stir up a fuss while everyone else was trying to have a nice time. "And who the fuck even gives a shit about two guys dancing together anymore? It's 2019 for fucks sake, get some sense."

"People with sense _should_ give a shit about two guys dancing together." Bowers said. When he raised his fist as if you punch Richie for _'speaking out of turn'_ as he so lovingly liked to put it sometimes, Eddie saw red.

"Get. The _fuck_ away from my boyfriend dickwad, and maybe for once in your insignificant life, try and not be the worst person on this planet. Who the hell gave you the right to act the way you're acting right now?" Eddie almost shouted, if it weren't for seeing Ben and Bev dancing and adoring the peaceful time they were having with each other just past Bowers. Instead, he settled for rising up as much as he could to Bowers and hissed it out, a scowl over taking his features. "Why don't you go and crawl back into whatever dirt hole the universe accidentally pushed you out of 18 years ago and stay there forever so you don't carry on making people's lives a misery for no fucking reason."

Both Bowers and Richie stood in silence while Eddie stood his ground, shaking and clenching his fists so tight he thought he might draw blood.

"I don't have to take orders from you," Bowers said, getting closer to Eddie than they already were. "because you're just a dirty little faggot."

Eddie breath hitched in his throat and he cursed himself when his eyes started to fill with tears. He knew that Bowers was just going to laugh and feel as though he won if he saw him cry so he had no choice but to run away. Richie yelled his name and ran after him. But all he could hear Bowers laughing in the background.

"Eddie please wait!" Richie was saying, their footsteps echoing as they hit the white linoleum floors of the school corridors, gasping when he turned a corner and saw Eddie sat on the floor, head fallen back against his old locker and shaking with sobs. One of his legs was tucked close to his chest and the other when stretched out, getting dust all over his formerly nice, clean blue trousers. Richie approached slowly and slid down to sit next to him, not touching him as he knew that Eddie needed space when he was like that.

"I should've just stayed at home." Eddie croaked after a while. He laughed despite himself and shook his head. "I don't know why I ever thought that we would be able to be happy together in public without someone coming up to call us faggots." He was looking at the floor and his fingers as he scratched at something on it.

"I'm sorry." Richie said slowly, his own hand creeping towards Eddie's and laying his fingers down, their pinkies just about touching.

"Hey, unless you told Bowers to call me that, I don't think you have anything to apologise for." Eddie finally looked at Richie and tried for a smile.

"I'm the one who wanted to dance with you, even though you didn't. I should've listened. Instead I was needy selfish, and you ended up getting hurt because of me." 

"Oh Rich." Eddie came up to his knees and scooched towards his boyfriend, who now looked like he was about to start crying himself. "Baby you could never hurt me. This wasn't your fault. You just wanted to dance, it's no big deal, you didn't do anything wrong. Okay?"

Richie turned and curled into Eddie's opened arms, snuggling into him desperately, peppering kisses to any piece of skin he could find, trying to find some way to put across just how damn much he loved Eddie Kaspbrak. Eddie in turn, raised his hand to tangle into Richie's curls and played with them softly to try and calm him down, scratching his scalp and just listening to their breaths in the silence of the halls.

"We could still dance you know?" Richie whispered against Eddie's neck, his breath hot on his skin making the other boy shiver. "Here. Just the two of us. This way _really_ no one would see." Eddie couldn't see him but he sounded like he was smiling.

Eddie did the exact same against Richie's hair and shook with little giggles.

"Yeah," He said. "Yeah I love that idea."

Richie whipped out his phone like he'd been planning this before it even happened and in no time he was on his feet and music was playing from the phone that was lying on the floor where they had been sitting. This time Eddie felt no hesitation when he put his hand in Richie's and squeezed it. He was tugged up and immediately fell onto Richie's chest with a breathy laugh. They went back to the position they had been in back in the gym but soon they began to be looser and let go.

_can I go, where you go?_

Richie spun Eddie away and he leaned forward, clutching his knees as he chuckled when Eddie kept moving and almost crashed into the lockers lining the walls.

_can we always, be this close? forever and ever_

Eddie rushed back to Richie and somehow pushed himself even closer and Richie made a funny noise from his throat which made Eddie crack up completely while Richie shoved him (but not too far away of course).

_take me out, and take me home,_

The hallways were filled with filled with sharp gasps and soft noises while they kissed wildly, their song still playing on in the background. Eddie was desperately trying to lead Richie to the exits and once Richie grabbed his phone, they were practically sprinting back to his house - because god forbid they went back to Eddie's. He was pretty sure his mother would commit homicide if that happened. 

Luckily enough for them, Maggie and Wentworth Tozier has gone on a trip for the weekend so the house was completely empty when they got back and slipped inside, shutting the door quietly behind them. Eddie, knowing Tozier home very well, led him to the bedroom and laid himself down slowly, with Richie on top of him.

Once they'd started kissing and became unable to keep their hands off each other for barely a second, it didn't take long before Richie had Eddie lying in his arms, hot and breathing heavily but oh so happy with how their night had gone, even with the slight blip that had happened in between. And falling asleep in the firm hold of his love with repeated whispers of _'I love you'_ on each of their lips gave him the best night sleep he'd ever had in years. It helped him realise that even if they couldn't stay in Derry forever, nothing really had to change. Sure, not every night could be their senior prom but really the only thing Eddie needed to make it as good as was the six people he loved the most in the world. What more could he want?

_you're my, my, my, my,   
_ _ **lover** _

**Author's Note:**

> wait, did she just use the same taylor swift song for multiple fics?  
why yes i did because i am unoriginal and don’t know how to write new things :)  
the outfits the losers are wearing are their outfits that they wore to the it chapter 2 premiere so if you actually want to know what they look like because of my awful descriptions, just search that up ( you can find it [here](https://www.reddit.com/r/ItTheMovie/comments/cvx9bh/the_losers_club_at_the_premiere_of_it_chapter_two/) )  
this was just pure self indulgence base on a prompt i saw on tumblr to be honest  
speaking of, you can come hit me up on my tumblr which is @/deviatedfromtheplan where i post mildly funny things from many fandoms 👌🏻  
i hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading ! :))


End file.
